conflicted
by Terezis-Red-Chalk
Summary: john haz a crush on karkat...but wat will karkat do...? (A/N: dis is mah first story XDDD i hope u like...)


(an: haiiiii! u this is mah first stori eva! i hope u like it...i tried very hard :DDD XDD also imagine dave stride shirtless! LOOL XD)

it was day time, and karkat was sitting on the porche of his house... he was tired because of the dumb humans...because of this.. he decided to take a break by sitting down...

a noize waz heard in da kicthen (how do u spell dat word? XDDD) and karkat quickly standed up and looked at the house...

"whose there?!" karkat scream as he quickly shove the door open and ran into the house

he looked around in the kitchen...but nobody was there O_o

karkat started shaking because he was scared...he quickly started crying and began to hear more scary noises right next to him

"OMG!" karkat scream loud as he sees a blue hoddie in teh corner of his eye...

the blue hood lookd very familar to him though... and the only person who he knows that have a blue hood is JOHN!

karkat looked very angry as he started at john and john staring back, nobody knowing wat to do beause it was awks! john began to talk frst because he knew of corse karkat waz very angry! "karkat...calm down...its me...john!" john whisper at karkat

karkat did not like how john scared him so karkat continue to cry more red tears...john felt bad and then ripped off da hoddie, revieling a nice abbs on his stomach.. karkat looked shocked as john put the hoddie over him and wipe the tear off off karkats face...karkat blushed rlly hard and began to push john away and started to pout

"u didnt have to do that u kno..." karkat said

john said back: "yea i know...im sorry..."

karkat look back at john with sad eyes as he began cryin again "why...did u do that? u scared me a lot!" he scream as he sobbed

john look at karkat and wrap his arm around karkat, and which made dah hug! "im sorry...i did not know u were very afraid easily..." (aww! XDD)

karkat look away and pulls out of da hug and began to standed up... john stand up too..."hey lets go get ice cream..." karkat sayed.

john nodded because he felt bad.."ok if it will make u feel better!" john cheerflly yelled at karkat. karkat laugh smally. "OMG! u are so cute..." john kinda blushed but karkat did not know because he hid da blush. karkat beegan to say.. "hey john..! lets go call dave! we can not have an ice cream without da hottie boy (hes so smexy doe /) dave stride!" john was kinda jellous... but he did not let karkat know because karkat would be very mad...

"hey karkat..."john said sternly

"wat?" karkat replyed. karkat was very questioning why he saddenly say his name..

"do u have a crush on dave!?" john scream.. john was starting to be angry...karkat eyez widen because of john screaming...karkat felt hiz cheks going red and tears began to go down his face...karkat shaked his head because he did not love dave at all.. dave was HOT! but john was HOTER! (jk doe dave is da smexiest! XDD i luvv him!)

karkat say no at john...but john did not believe him..john flyed out of the window and left karkat in da house by himself... karkat screamed at john in the air but he did not listen. karkat began to cry because he did not mean to hurt john feeling! john saw this and began to feel very sorry...john went back into da window and sayed sorry...

"sorry..."karkat and john sayed together XDDD

they both laughed because they sayed it together! john was happy again and so waz karkat...john wipe the red tear off of karkat cheeks on his shirt...den karkat was quicklly pulled out of da window ..

"JOHN!" karkat scream as he began to fly in da air...john was holding onto him so that karkat could not fall down when john was flying... john laugh because karkat looked very funny...

"OMG i cant believe u are scared!" john laugh as karkat with him.. they flew for 90 minates (is dat how u spell it..?) before the went on the floor.. there was an ice cream stand and they both ran there for ice cream

"can i have 2 ice cream plzz?" john say. the man sayed yes and ask wat kind.

john did not have to ask karkat. john was such a good friend with karkat that john already knew what karkat wanted. "can i have one ice cream with vanilla? and one choclate chip?" john ask. he sayed ok and went to get the ice cream for them. john quickly grabb the ice cream and laugh because they were having a lot of fun...john give the vanilla ice cream to karkat and karkat looked very surprised...

"JOHN! how do u know...i love vanilla?" karkat say and gasped. john laugh because john secretly red karkat's diary when karkat was out of da house...john did not tell karkat or else karkat would be very angry...

"teehee...i have magical powers! LOL" (XDDD just imagin he did! O_O) karkat punch him funnily as john put away da ice cream into his pocket for later...karkat ate da whole ice cream in one bite tho...

karkat and john ran off to da swing set where they swinged and began to have swinging contest...

but suddenly...a red hoddie guy came up as scream KARKAT!

karkat look at the red hoddie man...it was DAVE!

"OMG...dave...wat are u doing here?!" karkat scream. secretly, dave and karkat waz dating...and john did not know...dave look angrily at karkat.. and saw john..

"dave...? wat is goin on?" john ask...

stay tune for da next chapter! plz review and rate plz... i hope u like it... cliffhanger XDDD LOL...


End file.
